Fixed Points
by HayBales2011
Summary: The TARDIS brings the Doctor and Amy Pond to Panem, a place the Doctor swore he'd never go. What does this mean for the 74th annual Hunger Games and District 12's tributes? Why has the Doctor let the Hunger Games go on for 74 years? Just a start for now. If I get a good response, then I'll continue!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everybody! I had major plot bunnies hop into my head when I was watching my new DVD of The Hunger Games yesterday, and I jotted down this quick little start to a story. Is it worth continuing? For those of you following my other stories, I promise that I will have more up soon! Life got a hold of me and prevented me from updating, but things have calmed down now, so I'll be updating those stories soon. Please enjoy and let me know if it's worth continuing?**_

The Doctor had just put the TARDIS into motion when all of a sudden, she lurched to a stop.

"Doctor, what was that? Is that supposed to happen?" Amy Pond asked.

"No, at least I don't think so. Something the TARDIS does things like this. She sometimes takes me place I don't want to go." The Doctor said. He checked the monitors to see where they were. "Well, we're on Earth, so at least we know it's safe to breathe out there. It seems like we've landed in the 25th century, in… No, it can't be! I told myself I would never come here!"

"Where, Doctor? Where are we?" Amy asked. The Doctor didn't hear her. He bounded across the console, trying to get the TARDIS away from wherever it was they had landed. However, she wouldn't budge. The Doctor had a job to do here, and the TARDIS wasn't about to let him back out. He grunted in frustration as he sat down on one of the jump seats in the console room.

"Doctor, if we're here, we might as well look around a bit." Amy suggested.

"No, we're not going out there. I'm not subjecting you to that." The Doctor said.

"Subject me to what? I'm not a kid anymore. I think I can handle what's out there."

"Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you." The Doctor said, going over to the door and opening it for Amy as she walked through. She walked right into the middle of a crowd, dressed in dirty and tattered clothing. She noticed a little blonde girl crying in the arms of a young man, around 16, who had dark hair. He was gentle with her, petting her head and reassuring her by saying, "It'll be okay, Prim." There were two groups of teenagers, girls and boys, who all seemed to show sad sort of relief on their faces. In the middle of the square was a large stage, with a large screen behind it showing what looked to be a sort of official seal. On the stage stood a young woman with brown hair, braided down the side, with a steely sort of look in her eyes. There was a young man with blonde hair and strong muscles, and in between the two teenagers stood a woman dressed in a pink wig and the gaudiest clothes Amy had ever seen. She stepped up to the microphone with gusto.

"And here they are, the tributes from District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! Happy Hunger Games!" Effie Trinket announced. Amy almost started clapping, but she noticed that all the people around her had very somber looks on their faces. They simply touched three fingers to their lips and extended them towards the two teenagers on the stage. A silent salute.

"Doctor, what is this? Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Panem." The Doctor replied sadly.

_**A/N: So, how did you like it? Do you want more? Then, please review and tell me so! If I don't get any reviews I probably won't continue it, so please make sure your voice is heard!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! WOW! I can't believe I got such a response on this story, especially with it being a cross-over and everything. Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! To thank you, I will respond to every review on this chapter in the next one when I post it, so feel free to ask anything about the story, or about me (within reason, of course :P) So now, without further ado, here's chapter 2!**_

_**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and the Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Regretfully, I am neither, or else I'd be stinking rich and not have to be in university right now!  
**_

"Panem? What's Panem? They're all speaking with American accents." Amy asked as the Doctor led them back to the TARDIS.

"That's because, in your time, this was America." The Doctor explained, "In the 24th century, about 150 years ago, natural disasters flooded great portions of North America. In the chaos that ensued, governments fell and Panem was created, a central Capitol with 13 outlying districts. Now, 74 years ago, the districts rebelled against the Capitol and were utterly defeated, the thirteenth blown off the map. As a punishment for the rebellion, each District has to send a teenage girl and boy to a fight to the death. That's why I didn't want to bring you here. It's no place for us." He said, as he sat down in one of jump seats around the main console.

"But isn't it?" Amy said, "I mean, if you're here now, you can stop it. You can stop all the kids dying."

"It's not that simple, Amy. This is one I can't fix." The Doctor explained. "Some things can be changed, and others are so important, so big, that you can't. They're called fixed points. Alter one of those, and time will disintegrate. For some reason, the Hunger Games, specifically this one, are fixed."

"Then why did the TARDIS bring us here, then?" Amy asked. The Doctor scratched his head.

"Honestly, Amy, I have no idea." The Doctor said. Just then a monitor popped up with what seemed like a page from a futuristic History book.

"I think maybe she's trying to give you a clue…" Amy said, pointing to the monitor. The Doctor popped up from his seat to read it.

"Of course!" The Doctor said, "Katniss Everdeen!" Amy got up and looked at the monitor. The story was written in Gallifreyan, so she couldn't read it, but she saw a picture of a poster of the same brown-haired, steely-eyed young woman she saw up on that stage, dressed in a costume reminiscent of some sort of bird, with her bow drawn. The background was on fire, and the caption read "Fire is Catching!" She looked just slightly older than when Amy saw her.

"So she wins, then?" Amy said.

"She wins, along with the other boy from this district, District 12, Peeta Mellark."  
"Wait, how can there be two winners if it's a fight to the death?" Amy said.  
"I assume we'll find out. I think what the TARDIS wants us to do is make sure she stays safe." The Doctor said.

"Why? What makes her so important?" Amy said.

"Look at the poster. It's propaganda. In just over a year's time, there'll be another rebellion, only this time, it's the Districts that'll win. And she leads it."

"So what we're going to do is help her so that can she can do that, yeah?" Amy asked. The Doctor nodded. "So how are we going to do that?"

"Well, we start by talking to her, of course." The Doctor replied.

"Wasn't she already carted off by those soldiers?"

"Peacekeepers, Amy. They're called Peacekeepers. And no, they just took her into the Justice Building. It's customary for the Tributes to take visitors for a short while before heading off to the Capitol. So, I say we go and talk to her." The Doctor said, walking out of the TARDIS with Amy hot on his heels.

Katniss sat in the secluded room, staring out the window. Her emotions were failing her. She had felt so much in the past hour or so that she had grown numb. Maybe it was for the best. It was bad enough going into a arena where she would have to kill people without putting emotions in the mix. Gale had just made an appearance, and he had promised not to let her family starve, and she trusted him completely. So why was she still so scared? She almost jumped when she heard the Peacekeeper open the door once more.

"Three minutes." The Peacekeeper said. Katniss thought it over in her mind. Who else would want to see her? The only people who truly knew her had already seen her. Even Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter, had come to see her. She watched as a man in an odd outfit with a bowtie and a girl with the reddest hair she had ever seen come through the door. The Peacekeeper closed the door behind them and they were alone.

"Who are you?" Katniss asked.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my friend Amy." The Doctor said, "We're here to help."

"I'm Katniss. You're from the Capitol, aren't you?" Katniss asked.

"No, we're not from the Capitol. Why do you ask?" The Doctor said.

"Your accents. Her hair, your clothes."

"Hey, I'll have you know this is natural, thank you." Amy quipped.

"And his clothes?" Katniss asked.

"Bow ties are cool." The Doctor said.

"They're really not, you know." Amy said.

"So, if you're not from the Capitol, where are you from?"

"Great Britain." The Doctor told her.

"Great Britain?" Katniss asked.

"Well, I'm from Britain, he's a bit more complicated." Amy explained. She noted Katniss's bewildered expression, "Wait, you don't know about Britain?" Amy asked. Katniss shook her head. "Doctor, why does she not know about Britain? Does Britain not exist anymore or something?"

"Of course it still exists." He said aloud, but then he whispered in Amy's ear, "Totalitarian government, remember? Completely self-contained. Think North Korea in your time, but on a much larger scale. They wouldn't teach about any other parts of the world. The government wouldn't want the Districts to get ideas." Amy nodded, understanding his analogy.

"What do you mean 'still exists'?" Katniss asked, "If you're from there, then shouldn't you know? It's not like centuries have passed or something."

"For us, they have." Amy said.

"What do you mean by that? Do people in Britain live hundreds of years longer than here in Panem? Are you like, 900 years old?" Katniss asked. Amy had to hold back a laugh.

"It's complicated to explain, but we're time travelers." The Doctor explained.

"Then why are you here?" Katniss asked, "If I could time travel, I wouldn't waste it on a girl who would be dead within the week."

"I wouldn't sell yourself short. I hear you're pretty good with a bow." Amy said.

"I know you're trying to be kind, but I truly have no shot. I'm not coming back to District 12. I just have to prepare myself." Katniss said. A Peacekeeper came and took both the Doctor and Amy by the shoulder.

"Your time is up." He said.

"On that note, it was an honor, Katniss Everdeen." The Doctor said, "And like Amy said, I wouldn't sell yourself short. You could end up winning this thing." He added as the Peacekeeper led them out of the room. Katniss was left there stunned. Who were these strange people? And why did they care about a girl who was essentially one of the walking dead? But the Doctor was right. She was handy with a bow. Perhaps… No. She needed to prepare herself for the worst. Of course she would try to stay in the game as long as she could, but if she prepared for the worst, it lost a bit of its sting.

_**A/N: So, did you like it? If you have ideas for the story, don't hesitate to tell me! I might use them, and of course I'll give credit where credit is due. And remember, I'm responding to all reviews for this chapter, so don't be shy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_****_ I am SO SO SO SO sorry for my extremely long absence! School has been completely crazy, and I stupidly added a new job on top of it. I haven't had much time to write, but I have managed to get a couple of chapters of this story written for you lovely people. So without further ado, the long-awaited continuation of Fixed Points! _**

The Doctor and Amy walked out of the Justice Building and back through District 12 to the TARDIS.

"So, what do we do now?" Amy asked, "You said we need to help her win, but how?"

"Well, first, we need to get to the Capitol." The Doctor reasoned, "The only way to sponsor is to be there."

"And how are we supposed to get to the Capitol? We need IDs." Amy said. The Doctor pulled out a little blank piece of paper in a little leather sleeve. "Ah, of course, the psychic paper." Amy said, remembering the first time she had seen the Doctor's slightly psychic paper when she was a little girl in her room with Prisoner Zero.

"But, I'm afraid we're going to need a costume change." The Doctor said.

"You won't." Amy said simply, giving the Doctor a sly smile, "I think you'll like the Capitol. Bow ties might actually be cool there." She quipped, turning into the TARDIS. The Doctor showed Amy the way to the wardrobe, where she chose a green dress with puffed balloon sleeves, much like the one she had seen Effie wear. She put her hair, which seemed even more flaming red with the addition of the green, in an elaborate hairstyle and stuck little golden flowers in it. She put on loads of gold eyeliner, along with green and gold eye shadow. She exited the changing room and did a twirl in front of the mirror, feeling quite pleased with herself.

"Don't act too giddy, this is still a fight to the death." The Doctor said, "Although, perhaps for a Capitol citizen…" He added. Amy looked over at her friend, who hadn't changed clothes at all. They linked arms and headed out the TARDIS doors, through the main square of District 12 and to the train platform. The Doctor flashed the psychic paper to the peacekeepers, who ushered them through with polite nods and a "Doctor, Miss Pond." As they stepped up into the train, they found that it was exceedingly opulent; in stark contrast to everything else they had seen in District 12. A steward ushered them through to two separate bedrooms. As he wished them farewell and good travels, a gruff looking man with a stubbly beard and mussed blonde hair stumbled through the hallway.

"Excuse me, Mr. Abernathy." The steward said with a slight bow of the head. The man noticed Amy looking at him.

"What're you lookin' at, sweetheart?" Said the man in a voice matching his gruff appearance.

"Nothing…Mr. Abernathy…" Amy mumbled.

"Oh, go ahead and call me Haymitch." He said, going into the room right on the other side of Amy's, "Looks like we're going to be neighbors." He added. _Lucky me._ Thought Amy as she opened the door to her room and went in. She saw a screen on the wall and pressed a button to turn it on. On the television, a blue-haired man, Caesar Flickerman, was doing a rundown of past Hunger Games. There was a scene of one young man bludgeoning another with a brick, the blood spilling everywhere. Amy recoiled at the sight and was reaching for the button to turn it off when there was a knock at the door. It opened, and there stood the Doctor.

"Doctor…" Amy said, leading him in and showing him what was on the TV, "How can you possibly let this happen?" She asked as the boy on the television breathed his last and a cannon sounded.

"Like I said, Amy, it's a fixed point. If I alter it, the whole of reality would collapse." He explained, "Believe me, this is never the way anything should be. This society is wrong. That's what we're here to change, remember?" He told her, taking her by the hands.

"It's like…we're not even human anymore." Amy remarked, "It's no better than Daleks or any other of the monsters we've fought together."

"Humanity isn't gone, Amy. Think like that, and this is what you'll get." The Doctor said, "Even in the midst of Hitler's Holocaust, there were still those hiding Jews and those with good intentions. In many ways, the best of humanity shows itself under the power of the worst." He explained. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Amy opened the door and she found a girl with hair as red as her own, in what seemed like a maid's uniform, carrying a tray. It was around dinnertime, so she assumed that was what was on the tray. The girl scurried into the room and set up the meal on the table, a lavish meal, with plenty of food. Amy would have bet that the money spent on this meal would have fed the people of District 12 for a week. But the girl serving it didn't know that or have any control over it.

"Thank you," Amy said to the girl. The girl looked at Amy with surprised eyes, like she wasn't used to people speaking to her. She gave a simple nod of the head and took her leave. The Doctor looked at Amy with sad eyes, knowing the question she was going to ask. "Doctor, who was that? I mean, that wasn't a simple maid."

"Very perceptive, Amy." The Doctor said, "And you're right. She's an Avox."

"An Avox?

"People accused of crimes against the Capitol. They cut out their tongues and they become slaves." The Doctor replied.

"And when I thought it couldn't get any worse…" Amy said. The Doctor gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well, as long as she's brought us food, we should eat." The Doctor said, indicating the large meal set out on the table.

"Doctor, I can't eat all of this. Not after seeing District 12, not after seeing the tears in that little girl's eyes…"

"Little girl?"

"Yes, there was a little girl right as we got off the TARDIS. Someone was holding her. She wasn't any older than 12, it looked like. The young man holding her called her Prim."

"Short for Primrose. Primrose Everdeen, Katniss's little sister." The Doctor said, "They talked about her in that History book. She was picked at the Reaping, the ceremony where they pick the tributes, the teenagers who fight in the Games, but Katniss volunteered in her place." The Doctor said. Perhaps he had been more observant than Amy had given him credit for.

"Another reason why I think she should win." Amy said.

"And she will, Amy. Remember, it's a fixed point. We just have to help her to it." The Doctor said.

"Are we a part of this fixed point thing as well?" Amy asked.

"We are now." The Doctor said. "I'm going to talk to your neighbor for a bit. Try to eat something, will you?" He told Amy.

"Wait a minute, why would my neighbor be able to help?"

"This isn't just a train to the Capitol. It's the train the Tributes take. Your neighbor is Haymitch Abernathy, Victor of the 50th Annual Hunger Games, also known as the Second Quarter Quell, but that's not really important at this point, I suppose; mentor to both Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. He advises them on how to stay alive during the Games and helps organize sponsors, which we now are." The Doctor said, going to the door with a grin on his face.

"I don't think he's going to be doing much organizing of anything at the moment, Doctor. I saw him as we came in. He seemed pretty, well…like he'd had a bit to drink."

"Wouldn't you if you had to go through what he went through? I'll get through to him somehow." The Doctor said, exiting Amy's stateroom with a _swish_ of the automatic door. Amy didn't feel like letting all the food go to waste, that would be against the very reason she was disgusted with it, and the rumbling in her stomach told her that she needed to eat something. She was so ashamed of this. This was something you read about in books or saw in movies, not something that would ever happen in real life. She wondered what the Doctor thought about it all.

The Doctor took in a deep breath. He had seen every era of history; practically everything that there was to see. He protected his precious Human race throughout it all, defended them with every beat of his hearts. However, there was one thing he could never protect them from: themselves. When it came to things like this, there was nothing he could do. Fixed point or not, Humans were, in general, the most stubborn race in the universe. Once a Human had their minds set on anything, no one could change it. The Doctor had always chosen to surround himself with the best of humanity. His companions, in his eyes, were the absolute greatest specimens that the Human race had to offer, but he could still see the classic Human stubbornness. He though of Rose Tyler and her being so determined to find her way back to him that she absorbed the entirety of the Time Vortex. Martha Jones, the girl who walked the Earth on a mission. Then, of course, there was Donna Noble, the absolute perfect example of Human stubbornness. The thought of these three women brought sadness back into his hearts. Especially Rose. Would she even recognize him if she saw him now? He through off this reverie as he knocked on Haymitch's door, ready to negotiate.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, they had arrived in the Capitol. Amid the crowd dressed in gaudy shades of practically every color imaginable, with hair, eyebrows, makeup and fingernails to suit, red-haired Amy and her bowtie-wearing alien wove their way through the crowd. Thankfully, the clothes Amy had chosen from the TARDIS and the Doctor's naturally eccentric look helped them from sticking out like a sore thumb.

"So, what do we do while we're here?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"The first thing is that the Tributes meet with the stylists." The Doctor said, taking a bit of paper from his coat pocket.

"What is that?"

"The formula for synthetic flame. I need to make a stop off at Cinna's studio."

"Cinna? Who's Cinna?"  
"Katniss's stylist. The Girl on Fire needs a little help. It's the 25th century and they have pretty good technology, but it's still about 20 years too early for synthetic fire. But, it helps her win more sponsors, which helps her to win. It's all part of the fixed point." The Doctor explained.

"So I'm to go with you?" Amy asked. The Doctor took something out of his pocket, a small gold pin.

"This fell off Katniss's dress as she came off the train this morning. It's important that you get it back to her."

"What's so important about a pin?" Amy asked.

"It's not just a pin, Amy, it's a symbol. This Mockingjay is the symbol of the rebellion." The Doctor whispered, putting it in Amy's hand, "Get it to her as soon as possible."

"But how?"

"I don't know, you're clever, think of something. I'm off to help Cinna light two teenagers on fire." The Doctor said, clearly reveling in the moment. _I hate it when he does that…_ She thought.

After great thought, Amy thought of a great way to sneak into the tower and get the pin to Katniss. She knew that the Avoxes could go anywhere without being questioned. They couldn't speak, so what was the danger? All she had to do was keep her mouth shut and dress like they did, and get into Katniss's apartment. Then she could sneak her the pin, no problem. She made her way to the tower and made a stop-off at the laundry in the basement to steal a set of clothes. She put them on and quickly cleaned off all traces of her 'Capitol' makeup, putting her hair up in a simple bun. Then, she found the group of Avoxes. She had never heard a group of people silent before. Wherever she went, be it Leadworth or across the galaxy, there were always groups of people, chatting away. This group, deprived of their speech, simply looked down at their shoes sadly and waited for their orders. She couldn't imagine spending her life without her feisty Scottish tongue. She thought it was a good metaphor. Take away a person's speech, their way of expressing themselves, and they become slaves. She was very careful not to even open her mouth, because if she did, she'd reveal her fully intact tongue, and it probably wouldn't be intact much longer. Then, a Capitol official came and started to scan the arms of all the Avoxes for their microchips and gave them orders. Her heart raced. She'd have to get away from here without being noticed, or they'd notice she didn't have a chip. She silently backed away from the group and headed toward the elevators. She heaved a sigh of relief when she got there. She saw the buttons in elevator and wondered which ones was to Katniss's floor. What was the number of her District? Amy pressed the 12th floor, hoping she'd got it right. When she stepped off the elevator, the woman with the pink hair, Effie, Amy remembered, rushed to her.

"And where have you been? The others have been here for almost ten minutes! Katniss's room needs tidying up." Effie said, "Go, go!" She added, with a clap of the hands. This lady was seriously annoying, Amy decided. But, she was now cleaning up Katniss's room. It'd be easy to sneak the pin to her now. She was pointed in the direction of Katniss's room, and she began tidying up. She swept the floor, dusted, generally gave a deep rundown of the place. She was finishing up making the bed when Katniss came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Katniss said. Amy had to fight the urge to reply. "It's you!" Katniss exclaimed. Amy gave a little wink, then gave a pointed glance in the direction of the pillows on the lavish bed. Katniss picked up the pillow and underneath it, sure enough, was the small gold pin. Katniss picked it up and pinned it on her dress.

"Thank you," She told Amy, who gave her a slight nod of the head. After Katniss left, she found a way to sneak back out without being seen. She changed her clothes and went off to find the Doctor. Katniss, however, was thinking of this peculiar redhead and her even stranger friend. Years later, when Katniss would write her own memoir, she'd put Amy in the book. But, she couldn't give away her identity, or what she'd done. She wouldn't want to cause more trouble than she already had. Katniss would simply call her the red-haired Avox girl.


End file.
